


Down Time

by nicockla



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Established Calum Hood/Ashton Irwin, Fluff, Hanging Out, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 21:42:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18018980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicockla/pseuds/nicockla
Summary: Stressed out from tour the boys have a little bit of down time together





	Down Time

It had been a long tour, and they were only just finishing the North American leg. South American, Oceania and Japan were still left and on their little break, things still hadn't stopped.  They were back in LA but because of the release of their latest single, it had been just as intense with interview after interview with a sprinkling of photoshoots on top. 

That had left Calum and Ashton searching for a moment of privacy. They couldn't even share a moment in front of Luke and Michael because well, well that had meant to sit down and tell them everything, but they just hadn't gotten to it  _yet._ So when one truly free day had risen without having to ask they'd both known they would spend it together.

And so they'd ended up at Ashton's on his couch, Calum's head in his lap,"So what you're saying is you're wrong," Calum said rolling his head gently across Ashton's lap to turn and face him. The arm Ashton had draped over the younger boy pulled back like it'd been stung. 

His narrowed eyes focused in on the brown-skinned boy "What do you mean? Of course, Cult is the best season, and the fact that you think differently means  _you're_  wrong," 

"Asylum is the best season, the fact that you don't see that means we should probably break up, it's for the best," Calum said seriously with a little 'hmph' on the end, turning his head up and away from Ashton this time.

"Well if you think it's for the best, guess we better end things," Calum rolled back over on Ashton's lap and rolled his eyes as soon as they made eye contact. "Oh so you're allowed to suggest it but I'm not allowed to agree," Ashton chuckled letting his fingers find Calum's sides poking and prodding until small giggles left Calum. 

"No, stop it! stop!"

"Okay, okay," Ashton conceded, stopping and watching as Calum panted slightly and let his eyes open back up where he gave Ashton a faux frown. The older boy leant down kissing Calum's cheek, and a big grin split across his face. Ashton languidly peppered kisses across Calum's cheeks before sitting back up a soft smile on his lips.

"We're so dumb and lame", Calum said laughing and sitting up to peck Ashton on the lips. 'mmmm' Ashton's eyes dipped closed and he hummed against the other's lips. "We should probably go and do something today," Calum spoke again moving to sit with his legs on either side of Ashton's. The older boy hummed again, his head lolling back against the couch, eyes still closed. "What do you wanna do?" another hum.  "Guess I'll take all my clothes off and start doing push-ups in the corner," 'hmmmmm'. Calum shook him, "Ashhhhh, pay attention to me," 

"Hmm? Sorry, I'm just so tired, I don't think I could go out today, too tired and would wanna hold your hand the whole time," Ashton said letting his eyes slowly open and taking Calum's hand in one of his own. 

Calum let himself roll his eyes again, "you're such a sap," he brought their intertwined hands up to his lips and kissed the back of Ashton's. "You wanna take a nap?" Ashton nodded slowly with his eyes closed and let Calum lead him to his bedroom. 

They curled up in Ashton's bed, all of Ashton's playfulness from earlier was gone, and almost as soon as his head hit the pillow, he was asleep. Calum laid watching as the age and worry disappeared from his face and the older boy looked nineteen again. Soft and as if he could never fathom the world they lived in now. He rolled into Calum's chest in his sleep, and the Maori boy slipped his arm over him, careful not to wake him and started to trace shapes into his back.  

The tiniest smile found it's way onto the sleeping face and that had a ripple effect causing Calum to smile softly. There weren't many days like these for the pair and Calum had really wanted to go out and do something, his wishful thinking had gotten him imagining them somehow going unnoticed on the Santa Monica Pier, and getting to eat dippin' dots and play ski ball or go to the Grove and just go shopping unencumbered for once. 

Calum did that a lot, imagine dates for Ashton and he, he never really told Ash about them, it felt kind of childish to him but in a sense, the fantasies helped him get through the months on end they would have to pretend just to be buddies. 

So he let his hand thoughtlessly card over Ashton['s back again and again as he thought of the adventures they could have in Europe and imagined going home to visit their families, holding hands and telling them about how in love they'd been all this time. Calum spent an hour mindlessly rubbing circles in Ashton's back and planning a European holiday, preferably in the cities because Calum knew Ashton loved to site see, with food galoure and Calum imagined he would have to get over his love for beer and become a wine conisseur to really enjoy himself and the food.

The other boy shifted in his arms, "Hmmm, sorry I fell asleep, did you get a nap in?" Ashton mumbled pressing further into Calum, shielding his eyes from the light. 

"No, was just daydreaming though," Calum hummed kissing the top of the other boys head and letting his fingers gently push the pieces of hair from the older boys face.  

"Hope it was something nice you were thinking about," 

Calum chuckled, "was thinking about if we'd leave the house today,"

"I know you want to go out," Ashton paused sighing, "but it won't be like how you want," 

"I know, I know. Just like to daydream is all," Calum smiled, he wasn't sad they couldn't go out, he enjoyed the time they had together now, he just didn't want Ashton to feel like he was missing out on anything. "Love spending time with you no matter what,"

"Love you,"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah,"

"Love you too,"


End file.
